User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Sacred Emperor Sirius
Summary Are you serious right now? I have an essay, calculus homework, ANOTHER essay, more calculus homework, some WebAssign homework, and this spotlight to write up. Seriously, college. Chill out. But in all seriousness, life has gotten more serious lately. I seriously mean it. I might sound repetitive at this point by saying the word “serious” a lot, but hey, I summoned a Sirius yesterday. Sold it because it was a dupe. Sigh… seriously? Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Sirius carries some of the most top-notch damage utilities for crit-resistant content, including the 180% BB Atk and the 100% Spark boosts. Plugging in these numbers gives us this: Sirius’s LS *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Atk boost: (180% BB Atk + 50% Atk from LS) / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +38.3333% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 1.383333 = 2.3056011111x Avant’s LS (Omni) *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 200% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.33% damage *Total non-crit utility: 2.22221111x *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.3333 = 4.44442222x Avant beats Sirius in total damage utility, but Sirius exceeds Avant’s non-crit utility. With damage utility this valuable even in crit-resistant content, Sirius plays out very well in the current meta. Sirius carries the 6 BC regen effect, which is nice bonus on Sirius’s Leader Skill. Given that a good bit of Sirius’s kit overall is BB utility, the 6 BC regen works very well in combination. This also helps to relieve Sirius of his expensive SBB overall. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Sirius's BB utilizes a 360% damage modifier, which is lower the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Sirius’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Sirius provides a great bit of utility with just his BB. This involves the 250% BB Atk buff, Light and Dark elements to attacks, and the popular BB-on-Spark buff. Granted 250% isn’t exactly the best buff, it’s really not that great. Though, it adds some damage utility to it. However, buff clashing can get in the way since units like Azurai and Avant with their enhanced 400% BB Atk bonuses make a huge difference compared to Sirius’s 250%. Light and Dark elements are practically the reason why Sirius fits so well in so many squads. Units like Malef and Quaid can pair up with Sirius very well since they carry four elements that are missing Light and Dark. Indeed, Malef can carry rainbow buffs, but due to the immense cost of adding Light and Dark elements to attacks, things can get rather tricky. Thankfully, Sirius’s Light and Dark elements help with the type coverage of the squad. The BB-on-Spark buff becomes easily accessible with Sirius’s BB. Because Sirius’s SBB cost is quite high, it can be hard to fill the SBB gauge let alone the lack of BB utility. With Sirius’s BB, the squad can utilize this buff very easily without much problems. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Sirius’s SBB utilizes a 560% damage modifier, which is lower the average 580% seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Sirius’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for SBB damage modifiers: 500%. Sirius offers some new additions to his BB. This involves the amazing 140% tri-buff, boosting Atk, Def, and Rec. Indeed, this isn’t the best tri-buff in the game as there are variants like Atro’s 150% tri-buff, but thanks to the current meta carrying high parameter buffs, little differences in the buff parameters makes buff clashing less of an issue. Other than that, Sirius does everything his BB does already, but Sirius receives a nice upgrade on his BB Atk buff, from 250% to 300%. Even better, this can be enhanced to 400% with the SP option unlocked. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Sirius's UBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This UBB will still be very high damage thanks to Sirius’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for UBB damage modifiers: 1000%. Sirius’s UBB is probably one of the biggest reasons why he’s highly recommended in most hard content. It contains almost everything you want in any situations in a hard trial. He provides a 250% tri-buff to beef up your units, a 500% BB Atk buff that stacks with the 250% Atk buff, and even a 75% mitigation buff that covers the squad for three turns. It’s extremely well-rounded and it supports the squad in many ways you could imagine. Lastly, the 50 BC regen buff helps the squad to bypass the most harsh BC drop resistance in the game. Most notably in Genius’ Challenge, Vargas inflicts a heavy Ares Down debuff. Sirius’ UBB can be used to counter this while maintaining a relatively decent BB gauge momentum during phases when afflicted with Ares Down. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 Sirius’ SBB cost is so high that you would need tons of BB gauge momentum to get it filled all the way easily. Fortunately, Sirius is blessed with the 2-3 BB-on-Spark buff that can stack with his own on his BB/SBB. This gives a grand total of 3-5 BC filled PER spark. You can enhance the BB-on-Spark buff on BB/SBB to 2-3 BC per spark to make Sirius’ BB gauge filling a lot easier to handle. Sirius also gains some tankiness as he replicates a little bit of Ark’s Leader Skill as a self-buff. Sirius receives 25% mitigation upon taking 10000 damage, which is quite a common condition to fulfill if tackling hard content. Additionally, the HP-on-hit effect will help to regain lost HP that Sirius took to activate his 25% mitigation buff. This is one of the most notable Extra Skills in the game due to how well it synergizes with Sirius’ kit. Arena Score: 9/10 Sirius has a 52 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use in the game. Type 2 is not too shabby thanks to its high chance of proccing BB overall. Sirius adds quite a great amount of damage utility to the squad. Though, there are other units that handle the job better, such as Azurai. Even though Sirius packs in great utility, Sirius lacks the survivability aspect. He lacks the Angel Idol buffs that would otherwise save him in countless situations and he is a Light unit, prone to the dreaded Mifune who performs the secret technique lai to one-shot the living flesh out of you. That said, Sirius is still pretty solid, but not much of a unit that is desirable to use in Colosseum. Sirius also lacks BB-on-hit utility, which would otherwise make Sirius more adjusted to Colosseum. Stats Score: 10/10 Relatively high stats, especially in HP and Atk. In terms of typing, my type preference for Sirius is… Anima > Breaker = Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. It’s tough to say that Sirius sucks, because he really doesn’t, and I’m very serious about this, y’know. Sirius could arguably be one of the top recommended units to take along in hard content, such as trials, raids, and GGC. He provides the desirable BB-on-hit buff along with a tri-buff that fits into the squad very well. Additionally, most units that only provide four elements, such as Malef (if only four of the elemental SP options are taken), Quaid, Vern + Silas combo, and lots more can combo with Sirius’ Light and Dark elemental buffs to fulfill all elemental buffs. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Sacred Emperor Sirius Sirius’ SP enhancements are the kind of enhancements you’d expect, but there doesn’t seem to be any SP options that add any buffs that make him stand out more. There is the 6 BC regen, but that’s already outclassed by units like Selena and Felice with their 7 BC regen buff. However, the BB Atk and BB-on-Spark enhancements are really what make Sirius shine in the meta. 2-3 BC BB-on-Spark buff is currently the highest in the game, filling up tons of the BB gauge with a good sparking squad. The 400% BB Atk buff isn’t the best in the game since Kalon and Toki beat it at 450%, but it’s still a manageable buff to work around with, especially since you’re only losing around 8.3% worth of potential BB Atk damage compared to losing a lot more when comparing BB Atk buff parameters at the lower stage. Sphere Recommendations *Armor of Seals & Twilight Stone *Armor of Seals & Dreadnought Shell Aleph *Armor of Seals & Magical Device *Armor of Seals & Projection Device *Honor Armor & Twilight Stone Conclusion Total Score: 9.6/10 I’m serious with this score. Don’t test me. ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YES! REALLY! no Comment below on what you think of Sirius! How do you use Sirius in your squads? Do you think he’ll last long in the current meta? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Doombringer Azurai *Fulgur Halcyon Eze *Eternal Goddess Felice *Lux Halcyon Atro Category:Blog posts